


Not-Stupid Cupid

by maiNuoire



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Stiles Stilinski as Cupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:33:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22641100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maiNuoire/pseuds/maiNuoire
Summary: Inspired by Sterekcraptrash's artStiles is a Cupid assigned to help Derek find love
Relationships: Derek Hale & Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 9
Kudos: 46
Collections: Sterek Valentine Week





	Not-Stupid Cupid

**Author's Note:**

> I plan to continue this, hopefully by the 14th! Just wanted to get the beginning up while the idea was fresh!

“Alright, Angels, let’s settle down for assignments, please,” Lydia called into the room of gathered Cupids, smirking in satisfaction when they all settled in their seats to listen to her; she had worked hard to build her reputation in the Angel Corps, rising in the ranks to Captain quickly to become the youngest Cupid to run her own squad in the history of the Corps.

“First up, we have Argent comma Christopher, forties, divorced, one child. A reformed hunter. He currently owns a woodworking business, and his heart recently healed enough that he is ready for love again. Erica, Issac, I’m putting you two on this, I think he’ll need an extra push, signs indicate his strongest potential match within the geographic area is… difficult, and they have a less than amicable history, so be careful out there,” Lydia says seriously. 

Issac and Erica nod, bumping fists and grinning about getting to work together.

“Next up,” Lydia says, flipping to the next page in her binder, “We have Hale comma De-” Lydia stops abruptly, breathing out a curse that only a few people in the room hear, but smartly ignore. She clears her throat, takes a deep breath, and continues, “Hale comma Derek, mid twenties, series of disastrous relationships, no children. Werewolf, he’s a writer, he’s been a, let’s say challenge for us several times over, despite his nearly desperate desire for a partner. Potential matches in the geographical area are uncertain, but not yet exhausted.

Since we have had several Cupids fail with this particular heart, I must stress that this is a very important assignment.” Lydia checks to make sure that she has everyone’s attention, satisfied when she finds all eyes on her, everyone looking equally horrified at the thought of a heart that had suffered multiple failed matches. The whole room had taken on a somber mood.

“Stiles, this one is yours, don’t let me down,” Lydia said with a slight smile.

Stiles gulped. “Wouldn’t dream of it, Captain,” he said, shaking out the sudden tension in his wings. His partner, Scott patted his shoulder in a conciliatory manner while the rest of his squad murmured various apologies, well wishes, and expressions of doubt that he could pull off what other Cupids had not--the latter coming from Jackson, and mostly going un-acknowledged by anyone but Danny, who smacked him on the arm.

Lydia cleared her throat to settle the room down, and she continued giving out assignments, but Stiles didn’t hear any of it as he worried at his finger nail and hoped that he could help Derek Hale and his needful heart.

**Author's Note:**

> Should there be other relationships? Should we see who Chris gets matched with?
> 
> Let me know in the comments!


End file.
